1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic swimming pool covering and protection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various motorized swimming pool covering devices have been devised in the past. Such systems typically employ a large expansive tarpaulin which is wound in coiled fashion about an elongated cylindrical roller at one end of a swimming pool. When it is desired to cover the pool, a transverse cross beam, firmly attached to the free end of the tarp, is pulled by a motor driven cable to unwind the tarpaulin from the roller and draw it across the swimming pool to cover the pool. The cover is constructed of a flexible, durable, water impervious material, such as laminated vinyl, sometimes reinforced with a tightly woven dacron mesh. Nylon or dacron ropes or cords are sewn or integrally formed into the lateral edges of the cover material. The distance between the ropes is greater than the breadth of the pool so that when the cover is drawn from its roller, the pool is completely covered. The ropes embedded or entrapped in the edges of the pool cover form beads along the cover edges and are restrained from lateral movement by elongated parallel tracks on either side of the pool having C-shaped openings facing inward toward the center of the pool. The ropes extend beyond the transverse cross beam at the front of the tarpaulin to serve as cables which are used to draw on the tarpaulin to pull it into position to cover the pool. The cables typically pass about pulleys at the end of the pool remote from the tarpaulin roller and return the length of the pool to take up reels located proximate to the tarpaulin roller.
In conventional systems, a reversible motor is provided to alternatively draw on the take up reels to pull the cover into position over the pool, or to drive the tarpaulin roller to retract the tarpaulin from the pool so that the pool is free for use. Such a motor typically operates at 110, 115 or 120 volts, a.c., and is of a 1/4 or 3/8 horsepower rating. The motor, tarp roller, rope reels and other actuating mechanisms for extending and retracting the cover may be located either above grade, or below grade in a specially designed container or recess. When located below grade, leaves, grass clippings and other debri which falls upon the pool cover is withdrawn from atop the pool when the cover is retracted. However, in such conventional systems no provision is made for actually cleaning the cover. Rather, this debris is simply carried to just beyond the end of the pool where it falls into a below grade trench housing the actuating components for the automatic pool cover. In above grade systems, the debris is carried to beyond the end of the pool with retraction of the cover, but is free to blow back into the pool. As a consequence, dirt and debris are frequently blown or washed into the pool by the wind during retraction or extension of the cover, and by rain water which falls on the cover and washes it into the pool. In addition, since no positive cover cleaning mechanism exists, leaves, dirt and other light debri frequently become stuck to the cover and do not fall off behind the tarp roller when the tarpaulin is retracted. In addition, to presenting a danger of contaminating the pool, such debris is very unsightly and detracts significantly from the aesthetic appearance of the pool when the pool is covered.